The taming of a dark heart
by PenPusher4
Summary: Everybody knows how merciless and crucial Voldemort and his Deatheaters can be...but is that really the whole truth ? VoldemortBellatrix later CHAPTER 4 !
1. Failing not accepted

Disclaimer : I don´t, but JKR does own HP and all characters from it.

* * *

„You have disappointed me"

These were the very first words, Bella heard saying her master, after entering the dark room, that was his workroom.

Her favor, had sank, at last after the incident with the broken prophecy.

And it wasn´t so, that it had been much different before :

If all exercises were successfully and done to the full contentment of the Lord, life as deatheater was rather good.

But as long, as there were no things as success, the generally mood was bad.

That meant, to say it frank, that Voldemort let his minions feel the full wrath of his rage on their own body.

And _that_, was one of the main reasons, a deatheater lost his or her life.

Especially new fellows, where endangered, because of their missing knowledge about the Dark Lord´s changes of mood, and so easily put their foot in it.

_But that´s life…_

Voldemort sparkled angry over his desk at Bellatrix.

His eyes, that had a terrifying similarity to burning charcoals, stared at her, out of there deep holes.

This glance told stories :

He would punish her for her failure, and it wouldn´t be a piece of cake.

"You´re giving me no other choice, than showing, what happens to people, who aren´t able to accomplish the jobs I gave them, successfully…."

She knew, what would come next. But even then, she tried it every time, to escape her destiny.

"Mylord, please not ! I vow to do better the next time !" She plead, as she got down on her knees in front of him.

"It´s not enough, that you just _vow_ it, Bellatrix Lestrange…And now get up !" He answered with a cool voice, that led her almost shivering.

The fact, that he called her by her whole name, just made clear how serious and way out less the whole situation was, that she were in.

He wouldn´t save her the punishment; under no circumstances.

"Crucio !"

Hardly spoken out loud, a painful arrow shot through her.

It broke its way through her body, till it had reached every last angle, and filled every muscle with an unimaginably, non stopping pain.

Apparently unconscious, she rolled on the floor, in the desperate but senseless attempt, to free herself from the iron hand, that had closed its merciless fingers around her.

She hardly could breath anymore.

At last mortal fear came to the feeling of remorse, and hope and the trust in her master, that he wouldn´t punish her as a faithful fellow, finally totally vanished.

Her conviction was steady as a rock, that her heart, _simply_ had implode because of the enormous compression.

At some time, between her memories of the night at the ministry and her previous career as a deatheater, her respiration stopped.

You could think because of exaggeration. But maybe she simply didn´t want anymore.

It seemed like an eternity, till the compression surceased.

Slowly, her hearth began to work again, and fresh air filled Bellatrix´s strained lungs.

The pain had disappeared, but for that, she almost could sense her sore muscles.

As she opened one of her eyelids with difficult, she were capable to recognise Voldemort, standing next to her and glancing down at her.

She was so surprised, that she jerked.

He chuckled quietly because of her reaction.

"Do not worry, Bella….You won´t get rid of me that fast.."

Portly, he returned to his desk, and sat down in his armchair.

After awhile of questioning staring from the side of the Dark Lord, she slowly realised, in what kind of position, she was still in.

Embarrassed, she stood up, and cleaned her cloak from the dirt.

"Sit down, Bellatrix."

"Yes, Mylord."

_What the hell, is he going to do with me next, now ?_

_Why can´t he simply let me go ?_

_It´s already worse enough, that he had seen me like that… _

* * *

Note : Just that you know…a little more reviewing can fasten my writing… 

To say it plain, I won´t continue if you won´t comment more…


	2. Veritaserum

Disclaimer:Again, I still don´t ownHP

_Chapter 2 : Versitaserum_

* * *

Out of undefinable reasons, Voldemort looked benevolent at her.

"Well,Bella..for sure you´ve noticed the bottle of veritaserum on my desk."

_I feared, that it **could** be something like that, but that it **is** actually that, I really would´n have thought…_

_Doesn´t he trust me anymore …?_

"This has by no means something to do with "a trust provement", Bella. I simply would like to know, what my subordinates think about me." He answered, as if he would have read her thoughts.

„Now you have the chance to choose between two options :

Either, you refuse to :

In that case I will lay the Cruciatus Curse again on you - but this time it will be more than _a few _times - and make you drink it forcibly…."

_Once again going through that former hell ? No, thanks !_

_If he doesn´t like my answers, after ramming that down my throat, so why not killing me for Merlin´s sake ? _

…_At least it´s faster than being tortured._

"Or" he curled his lips (A/N: Or at least was he has got there) to a smile "..you choose the easy way and drink it voluntary, and so, would´n be crucioed or tortured in any way, further…"

"I will-"

"Maybe it would be helpful to add, that you won´t be punished for your answers under the influence of the veritaserum."He interrupted her.

This surprised her in such a way, that she completely forgot about addressing to her master with a title or thanking him.

"Really ?"

"Yes, or do you believe I would lie at you ? Lord Voldemort always holds what he promises, remember that..!…And now tell me, which option you prefer."

"I will drink it voluntary, Mylord."

"Wonderful."With a movement of his wand he let a cut of tea appear out of nowhere.

In this he poured three drops of the bottle.

"Drink." He commanded, after finishing his work.

She took a sip out of the still steaming cup.

_We just arranged, that I have to drink it. He didn´t say anything of **swallowing**…_

_Hmm…in what should I change it ? Water or wine ?_

_Wine…_

"_Vin-"_

"If I were you, I wouldn´t do that, Bella…

I said, I will not punish you, _after_ drinking it…..now I´m still allowed to do it

Damn… 

Unwilling, she finally gulped the serum down.

"You may take a bit more of it. You never know, if one is enough."

So she did, just like he said.

_It´s so humiliating to sit her, and drink tea, while my master is watching me._

Voldemort waited patiently, till Bella had emptied her cup to the half.

Barely after she had set it it down, he let it vanish.

"So, that should be enough, now…"

Worried, she rocked slightly back and forth, imploringly hoping, that the questions and especially the answers wouldn´t charge her faith _too much_.

* * *

Note :

And don´t forget :

Review new Chappie


	3. Questions and Answers

Note : Sorry for not updating for so long /ashamed/

_Chapter 3 : Question and Answer_

* * *

„It almost borders on pure irony, that you seem more afraid of being asked out, than of being tortured." Voldemort remarked. 

"That may be, because I´ve now no more the chance to hide something due to lying."

_Damn ! Why have I said that ?!!_

"So, do you have something to hide from your master, Bellatrix ?"

_No, nothing at all !!!_

"Yes, Sir."

Shocked about her own answer, she pressed one of her hands over her mouth, and starred at him with fearfilled eyes. This one simply laughed after her action.

"Then I suppose our little conversation can get really interesting….let´s come to the first question : …..Do you hate me, Bella ?"

_No way, I´d never dare to !_

"A bit" Came after a short break, were she´d desperately tried to stop herself from saying the words, as an answer out of her mouth.

"Just _a bit _?" He asked amused. "Come on, Bella. You simply got to hate me for humiliating you in front of our fiends and for always treating you so bad…?!…What´s now,..do you hate me now, yes or no ?"

_Where he´s right, he´s right…Yes, master, I hate you verily and truthfully…_

"Neither nor"

His eyes sparkled even more treatingly as usual.

"Don´t play with me" He spied, literally.

_But I ain´t…Is it my fault that you forced me to drink this liquid lie detector due to I can just speak the truth ?!_

"Really, I don´t, Mylord. The truth is, simple , that I´m not sure of it."

The Dark Lord seemed to struggle with his self-control.

"How can´t one be sure of such a thing ?!" He yelled at her.

As he noticed, that he would come with this behaviour nowhere, he tried out another strategy.

"You fear me, don´t you ?"

Indeed,…somehow..always..

"Yes, sometimes."

"Then you can, theoretical, hate me for frightening you, right ?"

"Theoretical yes, Mylord. But practical, no."

At the time Voldemort was wishing, that she could simple hate him. That, anyhow, would ease the whole thing for sure…

"So.."He began, after he had calmed down in some extent, while he was watching her from between his fingertips.

"You hate, and you fear me for a bit,…But what, Bella, is the rest ?

_How am I supposed to know ?! _

"I can´t name it precisely.."

"May it be,…awe ?"

Everything´s possible…

"Yes,..yes that could be it.."She said, but it sounded, as if she wouldn´t really believe it.

"So the problem shall be solved…"The Dark Lord didn´t sound believing, either.

Suddenly he lifted himself up from his armchair.

"That should be enough for a day.- _Obliviate_ !"

* * *

Hope you liked it ! Review ! 


	4. The master and I ?

Disclaimer : JKR owns HP, not me

_Chapter 4: The master and I ?!_

* * *

When she left her master´s room, and stood the more or the less oriantationless in the gangway of Riddle Manor, she felt like, as if there was something, something important..something, she was supposed to know...

Probably I´m just seeing things...it´ll be the best not to think about it further..

Actually, the best would be, to think of a way to calm the master...

Because if his grudge on me is going to persist, what he will for sure for awhile, I´ll regret it at the latest at the next mission, where it will be denied for me to participate.

Now the question at hand is, what to do ?...Maybe I could..

"The Dark Lord seems to have let out his rage pretty well on, when you´re running around that absent !" Mend a fellow-Deatheater in passing, after the two of them had almost collided.

"You call that "pretty well""? Retorted his partner, who was walking next to him, and hadn´t found it necessary to inform his companion of the proximate collision.

"If it were like that, she wouldn´t be able to listen to you, long ago !"

Although they distanced themselves with a fast tempo from Bellatrix, it was still no problem to farther follow their conversation.

"Where you´re right, you´re right, Malphas..."

Just when the female Deatheater hoped, that the gossip would now finally come to an end, it continued.

"Makes you wonder..."began the other one- while he, now at the end of the gangway, and about to bend off, looked closely around so that absolutely nobody else, than the one, whom was it for, heard the following-

"..just think about it...the old rag bungled such an important mission, and still has her life and one till no scratch..."

"So ?" You heard Malphas sensation mongering voice ask in the distance.

"Maybe the old shrapnel and the boss have something going on ?..And when we all leave the Manor for a Mission-"

To Bellatrix´s luck, she was spared to listen to more detailed, and maybe even worse debaucheries, because the gossiping duo had now finally left her ear-shot.

Absolutetely everybody, who wasn´t a morbid optimist or blind, could she how the magma in her inside bubbled.

_That these blowflies even _dare _to joke about such a subject, into the bargain in my present !_

_Not just that they offend me in persona, NOOO, of course that isn´t enough, the master himself has to be it..!_

_Doesn´t have today´s youth anymore respect to the age or elders ??!_

In inner turmoil like that, she stormed - this time without jostling someone and provoke even more conversations with queer endings -off for her apartment...though you couldn´t really call it that way, because it was just some ordinary room, with the exception that it seemed more demon-like and cooler.

But could you blame her ? No, because everyday god-knows-how-many people talked their own things or current situations better, till they seemed to be really good in the first place.

And Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them.

Short after her arrival she got rid as well of her travelling-cloak and her boots, inflamed a spare fire and threw herself on the bed...more she didn´t need, to relax and to clear her mind.

...Finally her thoughts wandered off, back to the not-so-long-ago "eavesdropped" conversation...

Bella turned her head to her bedside table an then, - slowly, still hesitating - she reached for the first drawer, that let itself slide out to the half with a creak.

Carefully she took out a more or less still useable hand mirror.

The ex-Azkaban inmate held it with a small amount of space in front of her face, and tried hard to recognise known lines in her reflection, that looked back at her from upon a dusty ground.

How long had it been, since she´d looked at herself and praised her own beauty...but that...was the past..

_Unfortunately it´s truth...you can see the years I spend in Azkaban... every angle of her face_ _announces it..._

_...from the long time of agony, of uncertainty...and the short moment of pride.._

_Oh yes, I´ve been proud, not often, but I was..._

_Proud, of being able to serve my master at least in some way..._

_...But in the end my look doesn´t matter, the only thing are my qualities as a witch.._

_...aren´t I right ? _she asked mutelyher still back-looking mirror-image.

_The only question left is..._she pondered with a slight grimace,

_... how in the world these boors came up with the idea, that the master and _I

The idea haunted her, and thereon she broke into a hysterical laughter, while she picked up a lonely chocolade frog from within its hiding place under the bed.

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it ! Review ! 


End file.
